Roses
by ga nat nat
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been dating for two years to the day. What does Harry have instore for his girlfriend?


(A/N: Just a little bitty idea that I came up with, infused with slight humor (not enough to make it a comedy). Enjoy!

P.S. I think I'm giving up on The Search For Love In The Second War. It's just not happening anymore. I'm not very good with chapter stories; I either forget what I've already written or stop updating… SORRY!)

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, yada yada yada.

Roses

I love the smell of roses in the morning. Everyone knows that. My favorite scent is Rose. My favorite name is Rose. My favorite flower is a rose. Rose is my favorite thing.

Everyone knows that.

But something that is not my favorite is to receive twelve dozen yellow roses on your two year anniversary of dating. Nope, not something I like. Especially when they're not even FROM your boyfriend. They're from your brother, celebrating that you were made Head of Gryffindor house after Hagrid's retirement from teaching.

I read the card through for the fifth time, trying to think of what my boyfriend had planned on today. Was it another Auror mission? No… Was he out with Ron? No… Most definitely not with Hermione, she's five months pregnant and too perky for anyone to be around.

Come to think of it, he never did mention what he was up to today.

I went back to my work. I was grading papers on my desk for my Charms class. I went back to Hogwarts three years after graduation to teach, something I loved to do.

My ink ran out, so I stood up to go to the broom closet to retrieve some more. Why do I keep ink in a broom closet? My boyfriend's obsession with brooms and mine with teaching just mesh like that.

I opened the closet and out dropped a note, written on regular parchment.

_Ginny, _it read

_Follow the petals…_

_Sincerest,_

_You Secret Admirer_

I smirked to myself.

I thought I saw a little spark out of the corner of my eye. I looked to the floor; Rose petals trailed out of the room, leading away from my office. I did what the note instructed and I followed them. Right to the place I had come to know so very well my fourth year.

The tapestry…

A note was floating in mid air just below the tapestry; I plucked it out of the air with my thumb and forefinger. I unfolded it and out dropped a single rose petal.

_You thought I forgot, didn't you?_

_Go on, you know what to do._

_Love,_

_Just guess_

By now I could hardly contain my excitement from what he was planning now. I knew it was something. I knew it must be big… I had no earthly idea what, though.

I walked in front of the wall three times…

_I need a place where I can see Harry… I need a place where I can see Harry…_

When I opened my green eyes, I saw a simple door handle, with a rose single rose tied with a black ribbon hanging off the door. I untied the ribbon and sniffed the pink rose; the sweet floral sent filled my nostrils.

I placed my hand on the door, turned and pushed, and was suddenly aghast.

The floor, to start, was absolutely covered in rose petals, yellow, red, pink, and white; all shades (minus black). The walls were a simple shade of purple, my favorite color and in the fire hearth there was a blazing fire, which had somehow enchanted itself to blaze in the formations of roses.

None of this was the best part, though. In the very center of the room, holding a yellow rose, tied to it a pink box, with a black ribbon, stood Harry. For once his black hair lay kind of tidy, though not quite, and his typically shabby robes had been replaced with black dress robes. I suddenly felt very out of place, not dressed up and all. Harry must have seen the look in my eyes, for he simply pointed to a dressing room to the right of me. I looked over and, hanging on the door, was a gorgeous black dress with red roses as a pattern. I walked over to the dressing room and changed, pulled my hair into an up-do, and slipped on the black stilettos (magically enhanced to be comfortable, courtesy of Harry) that he had provided for me.

I stepped out of the dressing room onto the rose petals. I realized that Harry hadn't put any shoes on, so I slid mine off and walked barefoot across the rose petals, relishing the smoothness and coldness of them. I sighed, closed my eyes for a mere second and the opened them and continued walking towards an extravagantly decorated ebony table. I sat down on the simple matching ebony chair, and waited, for Harry had left the room or was hiding.

As this thought coursed through my brain I felt rather than heard a soft voice, right next to my ear. I felt his warm breath on my neck, my ear and shivered as though I had been dipped in an ice pool.

"Happy anniversary," he breathed rather than said. I turned my head to the side and, ever so lightly, his lips brushed mine. He walked around the table and sat across. He waited for me to say something, gazing at me, and a loving look in his eye. I noticed that the yellow rose lay as an accent to the white tablecloth between us.

"I love it."

"I'm glad you do. You have no idea how long it took me to get Hermione to stop laughing long enough to tell me how to charm the fire…" he cocked a smile. I laughed.

"So, why are we at a table, Harry?" I couldn't help but be curious.

Now he stood up and walked quietly to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just a second, Ginny. I'll be back." He looked back at me as he left the room, and I could have sworn that I saw him blow a kiss as he left.

I sat and waited…

Waited for him to return with what ever it was he had left for.

I fiddled with the thin silk on my dress, then the silk on the tablecloth. Soon my eyes strayed to the simple box tied to the yellow rose. My eyes turned to the rose, and I began to realize that, with a slowness that made me very anxious, it was changing colors, or fading, more like. First it would be yellow, the sign of platonic love, then the tips would change to red, symbolizing friendship and falling in love, then the entire rose would turn to pink, a very gentle feeling of love, then to red, which just means love, and last, to orange, passion. I began to realize that this rose was symbolizing our growing love for each other.

But the box was still a mystery.

I head the door open again and looked behind me. I saw Harry carrying a silver platter with a covering on it. He walked over to the table and smiled to me as he took off the covering. My favorite food sat on the platter; baked spaghetti, covered in that one cheese that I can never remember the name of. I glanced at Harry.

"Made it myself," he said.

My eyebrows rose even higher as if to say, "Harry, no one in their right mind would eat ANYTHING that you made yourself."

"Ok, I had it made myself."

I spooned some off of the platter and onto a gold plate. I twirled some around my fork and ate it, savoring the taste.

A few bites later, after Harry had finally spooned some out for himself, I got to curious.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Harry looked at me, those emerald eyes shooting into my soul.

"Why all this? I mean, it's so elaborate. You've never done anything like this before!" I gestured around at the rose-covered room. "Even the rose that serves as a center peace is elaborate!"

"I suppose your curious, Gin?" he asked simply.

"Curious! Damn right I am!" I giggled at him.

He quirked a smile; an extremely sexy smile, mind you…

"Well… I brought you here today to celebrate our second anniversary, since we officially got together after the battle and all. I also wanted to celebrate that this is actually the same day that I first kissed you, back in your fifth year.

"You're right it is…" I was still curious.

"And," he stood up, "now I would like to reveal to you my main reason for bringing you to the Head Quarters of the D.A." He picked up the rose and handed it to me. He leaned down and whispered, "Open it."

I looked down at my fingers. He knew I wasn't good with knots, never had been. He had tied it in a loose double knot adorned with a bow. I smirked at his lack of subtlety. It was probably a necklace, or a bracelet. I continued to try to untie the knot.

It was looser now. Pull, tug, pull tug… I really didn't want to destroy the beautiful ribbon, which I could use as a hair tie. One last pull and the ribbon was off, I pulled the top of the box off and let a small breath escape my lips soundly.

There, sitting among yellow-red, pink, orange, and red rose petals was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. No, it wasn't a necklace or a bracelet, or a new pair of diamond earrings, for that matter. No… it was none of these things. It was a simple ring, gold around, plated with a single diamond, just the right size for my hand. I looked to my left side. There was Harry, down on one knee.

I put my free hand to my lips, the tears of happiness spilling from my eyes, as he opened his mouth to say three simple words.

"We belong together," said with a simple air can mean more than anything else.

Four more words could mean even more.

"Will you marry me?"

A nod can mean even _more_.

(A/N: Oh, I am QUITE proud of that one. You all probably figured out the box way before Ginny did, but I wanted it to be more of a surprise. So, it's been read now, so please review! I love any thoughts and constructive criticism that you can give me!)


End file.
